Many of today's electronic car keys are programmed to have a code that matches a code programmed in the automobile. Unless these codes match, the starting system of the vehicle is locked out, and the vehicle cannot be started. The electronic codes, together with the mechanical keying details, create very strong security for cars but the system is not perfect. Some security flaws still exist. Additionally, when a key is lost the consumer may face substantial inconvenience and cost.
A first problem is encountered in the case of lost keys. There are several different standards of secure keys used by the automotive manufactures. The ease and expense to replace lost or stolen keys varies considerably between manufactures. In the most extreme cases, the car must be towed to the dealer where the electronic control module will be re-flashed costing several hundreds of dollars. In most cases, when a key is lost or stolen it needs to be replaced with a programmable key, that can only be provided at a dealer service center and not at a local hardware store or retail center. This can be an issue in remote areas or on weekends when dealer service centers are closed.
A second problem involves key security. Although electronic car keys systems have improved security they are not impregnable. Today anyone can go on the Internet and buy the equipment that will allow a person to program keys or and read a key code from the car. This equipment is intended to be used by a locksmith but nothing prevents the same equipment from being used by car thieves. For example, a code scanning device can be used to read the code from a vehicle, or an electronic “skeleton” key, having multiple codes therein can be used to start the vehicle.
What is needed is a solution that will improve the security of electronically encoded car keys or transponder keys. It would also be of benefit to reduce cost to the consumer and improve convenience when replacing lost or stolen keys.